onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hito Hito no Mi
Werehuman?! Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but this isn't a good way to identify Chopper's "human" form, because the word "were" is an old English word for "man", so by calling him a werehuman, you're actually calling him a "man-human". Can we use something else? - BattleFranky202 04:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I guess another word would be appropriate. Considering that chopper's human form looks more like a wereform that an actual human, I guess that's where the term came from.Mugiwara Franky 04:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : If a human ate a Reindeer Reindeer Fruit, would the results be exactly the same. I mean, if a person with doctor level intelligence ate it, would his forms be the same as Choppers? Dandalore 22:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) human-human fruit + a human Does anybody know what would happen if a human ate this cursed fruit? (Lvdoomien 19:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC)) :... ^_- ...? One-Winged Hawk 19:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm not going to say anything on the removal of the single most vital related thing confirmed about this fruit. Really. I'm going to walk away and pretend I never saw its absence on the page. And if everyone gets what I'm saying here, they'll have sense to know why I'm saying it. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 19:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::DUH!! The human would lose his ability to swim. "new" form, chapter 628 Right, it seems we can't simply enjoy this beautiful cover page but need to jump on conclusions and speculation. First the "copy" technique of Robin, and now Chopper has apparently a new form. I'm talking about this picture: This could simply be a shot of Chopper between his transformation from brain point to walk point (or any other form), not necessarily a new independent technique. It would make sense, since it was probably Oda's intention to show the abilities of each Straw Hat, but not necessarily new ones (see Luffy using gear second). Showing Chopper in his process of transforming would make more sense than just showing one of his many forms. In any case, I think we go to far to call this a yet unnamed ability. 13:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think "the cover page about new abilities depicts Chopper demonstrating a new ability" far less of a stretch than "maybe he's in between transformations" which is not only be extremely misleading but also an even bigger speculation. It's like saying "As long as you can't prove it with 100% certainty, my speculation is as good as yours." You might as well say "Well, Oda hasn't confirmed that the Fishman-Island flashback really happened that way. Despite the fact that flashbacks have always been accurate, it could have been the main character's dream because Luffy was asleep." 07:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) After the new chapter it kinda looks like this "new from" in the picture is his horn point if you look closely. Sexual drive Shoudl it be mentioned in the article, that he also has a sexual drive of a human (He was similarly affected by Bentham posing as a naked Nami as Luffy and Ussop)? --Boris Baran 01:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be added, if you add it with a reference I'm sure no one would have a problem with it :Seems to me Oda stated that this is wrong in some SBS. I'll try to find it. ::Yeah that's right, it was stated that Chopper isn't interesting in female humans (but that doesn't mean he isn't interested in female reindeer). The fact he reacted like this, was the "bad influence" of Usopp, similar to Luffy's case (when he "reacted" to Nami in the Alabasta's bath but not to Hancock, this was also stated in an SBS). You should search through the SBS. ::: There's an insane amount of SBS!--Boris Baran 21:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I found it. SBS_Volume_47#Chapter_452.2C_Page_66 Here. OTL orz :( Oda-seinsei, you're are spoilsport --Boris Baran 22:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Post-Time Skip transformations someone needs to check the raw for chapter 605 as it uses Rumble Guard Point. If Chopper really used the Rumble Ball for the Guard Pointits not a translation error, then that's the form he needs it for- we can then assume that Heavy, Walk, Brain, Arm, Jump and Horn Points are the transformations he is free to use. Unless Chopper changed the names of some during their upgrades i.e. Kung Fu Point. If that's entirely new and the other forms weren't somehow erased, then there's either a math error in the translation for 636, or Oda forgot something somewhere. - Rokushiki I was just about to bring up the topic, I don't really get the Chopper's new powers, so we should try to figure them out (and decide what to write in the articles): * In Chapter 605 he used the Rumble to perform the Guard Point, there is no need to check the raw, you can see him eating the rumble. * In Chapter 636 he explained a bit his new powers: he said he completely renewed the 7 transformation points and now he only needs the Rumbles "for one point, he can do the other six without them (note that while saying this the "guard point" is shown, suggesting he can do it without the rumbles.) * In the same panels, he shows us a point while saying "horn point", but to me it doesn't seem an horn point at all, rather a mix between horn, jump, arm and guard point. So possibles explanations: * About the points 1 - he can do 6 points out of 7 without eating a rumble and he can freely mix them to create new forms. This will explain the strange "horn point" and the never seen "kung fu point". * About the points 2 - he renewed the points, so the 7 points are different from the ones we have already seen, meaning that the "kung fu point" it's a new one which substitute one of the old points. The same goes for the "horn point": it's the new form of the "horn point". * About the rumbles 1 - Chopper has to use the rumbles only for one point (yet unknown which one), and the use of the rumbles with the other points will improves their effect, for example: guard point + rumble → gigantic guard point. * About the rumbles 2 - he has to use the rumbles to do a "guard point", this is however a bit contradictory to the picture of Chapter 636. Now these are all speculation, but we need to make some clarification and decide which informations are "safe". Ok, I think back at Chapter 605 it was a mistake.. Why would Oda explain his transformations later as he focused on Chopper to clear things up. Basically we should stay with the new information. And what are the "new informations"? It's still not clear how Chopper powers work in my opinion... like where the "kung fu point" comes from, so are you saying the same as the second option? Anyway in the next chapters we can have more informations. Kung Fu is in the list.. Its a transformation that he can become like that with no rumble ball. See here. Its in the picture behind him. Oda did it. Why not believe him? :... I brought up the kung fu point because if it is a "new point" (and not a mix) then the seven points are different from before (so it's not the old 7 + kung fu), which concords with Chopper's affirmation "I completely renewed and reinforced the 7 transformation points". So is "option 2"? But as if we take that picture literally it will contradict the fact he used the rumble for the guard point (unless he can use the rumble to reinforce every point). Anyway, we will leave things as they are, but I want clear things up here at least. I think that panel is just there to remind us which transformations he has already used, not to show that these are the ones that don't require rumble balls because he has already used a rumble ball for the huge guard point. It's quite strange that Kung Fu Point isn't a new form, but it may have replaced arm, jump or heavy point. We will just have to wait for him to use his other forms. Until then, we shouldn't change things up much. 11:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I think he used the rumble ball in 605 either to amplify his Guard point to make it stronger, or because the Kraken was so darn Scary to him that he couldn't get in the right frame of mind to change without using one. I don't think Guard requires the rumble ball normally.13th madman 17:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Point and 7 forms In chapter 636, Chopper says he has 7 forms and this seems to include the Kung Fu Point. Am I missing something or does that mean one of his forms has been replaced? Is he not counting Brain Point? His Arm Point and Jumping Point have been merged into Kung Fu Point. GenkiMan (talk) 13:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Brain Point, Heavy Point, Arm Point, Guard Point, Kung Fu Point, Horn Point, Monster Point. I'm assuming Monster is the one that he still needs the Rumble Ball for. His actual form isn't a transformation. he's not counting walk point because it's his original form not granted by the devil fruit 22:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Rumbleball The rumble ball forms should be reclassified because he doesn't need to use the rumble ball any more.Chubzhac 00:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Proportions: New heavy point vs. BF-37 Pandawarrior, how do you not see a resemblance? BF-37 has a massive upper body and huge arms, making his head and legs seem tiny in comparison. He looks like a caricature of a body builder. The new heavy point looks ... exactly the same way I just described. I do see a slight resemblance, but that is still not noteworthy, because that's how Oda draws every muscular character... 15:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) agreed. Tony was working out, and Franky built himself a stronger body. Same effect from different directions, and a passing coincidence.13th madman 17:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect Information Where is the proof for the statement "he has now incorporated two of such forms together in order to create his new form Kung Fu Point"? According to this article, Kung Fu Point is the combination of Jumping and Arm Points, but I've never seen any evidence from the Manga or an SBS that supports this. If there's no proof, the information should be removed. 22:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Remove it. Some crackpot theory no doubt. 23:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) What happened to Arm and Jump point? After the timeskip, it appears that Arm & Jump Points don't exist anymore. In the manga, Chopper states he only has 7 points, and this is corroborated by an SBS. The article used to say that the two points were combined to create Kung-Fu Point, but there was no source provided for that information. I'm really not sure of how we should organize the page because of this. Right now, the two points are listed in a section called "Former Rumble Ball Transformations" with no explanation given as to why they don't exist after the timeskip. 15:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 13:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) There hasn't been an SBS or anything explicitly saying "Arm Point and Jump Point no longer exist", if that's what you're asking. The forms are just obsolete, since Kung-fu Point has strong arms AND legs, so we won't be seeing them again. 13:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Awakening? His Monster Point is just his awakening, right? Jakisuaki (talk) 18:43, July 13, 2016 (UTC) No way to know. 14:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC)